The results of the present study demonstrate that 30% of 47 parent sets of infants with SIDS had QT prolongation or ASH. Both these abnormalities have an autosomal dominant pattern of inheritance and have been associated with sudden death in children. Therefore, our data suffest that cardiac mechanisms may play a role in a considerable proportion of infant death falling withing the sudden infant death syndrome.